


Inspiration

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Spending a little time, helping the celebrity relax.~*Side Note: the default name for MC is Yu, and can be interpreted to mean Y/N through reader's discretion*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really give MC a default name, it was just a quick drabble that I figured I could share. :T Enjoy!

"Quite a day," he sighed, pulling her down on the bed next to him. She curled up against his side and giggled, laying her head on his chest. His breathing was even and slow, as she felt his body beginning to relax. He had one arm wrapped around her sides loosely, while the other was set behind his head.

He had just gotten home from rehearsal for his most recent film, and she could tell he was worn out. She fixed him a nice dinner while he showered, and now she was happily cuddled up with him in their bed; what she had been looking forward to all day. She ran a finger along his shirt front, fiddling with the buttons. She felt his body twitch a little, and a sly smile covered her lips. 

Giggling on the inside at her idea, she ran a hand down the front of his shirt, messing with each button individually, till she reached the buckle of his belt. She ran a finger along the cool metal, and felt his body tense instantly. Not wanting to look at his face for fear it would make her pull back, she pushed herself on, running her hand down from the buckle to the fly. She ran her nail along the zipper, teasingly light. She felt a bulge begin to form under the fabric, and she giggled, cupping it with her hand. She squeezed it lightly, massaging it. When she heard a deep growl, she finally looked up at him. 

His hands were tucked behind his head, and his eyes had darkened with want. They urged her to go on. 

She moved and positioned herself between his knees, leaning over his lap. She flipped her hair to be all to one side, and she looked up at him grinning shyly. He ran a hand through her hair. She than placed her hands on the buckle, and undid it, pulling the belt loose, as he lifted his hips to assist. She undid his shirt from the bottom to top, kissing his skin underneath each button. He hissed a swear when she flicked her tongue along his chest, teasing little spots she knew were sensitive for him. 

She went back to the top of his jeans, and undid the button, pulling the zipper down. His arousal was apparent, as it pushed through the open fly, making a 'tent' with his boxers. She covered her mouth to hold in her laughter, and he blushed deeply.

"I blame you," he mumbled, and she smiled, kissing his tip through the boxers. The small sensation caused his hips to buck involuntarily and he moaned. 

"Impatient much," she said, sticking her tongue at him. He growled, gripping her hand, and wrapped it around his hard cock tightly.

"It's all yours, baby," he groaned out, "do as you wish." 

She blushed deeply at his words, but nodded. She ran her hands along his stomach, and down to the waistband of his boxers. She lifted it up and pulled them down a ways along with his jeans. She pulled back and looked down at him admiringly.

His body was remarkably toned with all the body building training he would go through for his action films. His hips tapered almost girlishly so, but it had to be because of his dancing training. Seeing his handsome face so flushed was almost like watching one of his romance films. Only, she was the one getting the personal show here.

Her attention went back down to his middle. His cock was twitching, a small bead of precum forming as she watched. She wrapped her hand around him again, moving her hand up and down slowly. He gripped the bed sheet and pushed his head back into the pillow, moving his hips to push against her hand. She quickened her pace a little, enjoying the reaction he was giving. But then she stopped all together, causing him to growl deeply in protest. She stuck her tongue at him again, and than pulled her shirt off. He looked at her in surprise, but grinned as her blush spread to the rest of her body. She looked away shyly as she undid her bra, and held the cups to her breasts, the straps hanging off her shoulders. He sat up and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her close for a kiss. 

"Go ahead, baby," he said reassuringly, "I want to see you." 

She nodded, giving a small smile, and slowly pulled the straps down, removing her bra and tossing it to the side. A rumble came from his chest and he cupped her breasts, teasing them slowly with his thumbs. She moaned softly, leaning into his hands.

"You're gorgeous," he said against her lips, kissing her again, “my beautiful, beautiful princess.”

She than pushed him back down, catching him off guard, and crawled down him, kissing his throat, his neck, and his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she went down, and watched as she stopped by his lap, leaning her chest down to rub against his hard cock. 

He groaned loudly, both from surprise and lust, as she took it between her breasts, and squeezed them together, moving up and down against him. He held her shoulders as he moved his hips up and down, pushing himself between them. He moaned her name when she stuck her tongue out, flicking it across his tip. She then pulled back again, and leaned her head down, taking the full head of his cock in her mouth. She sucked it lightly, running small circles along it with her tongue. When he began moaning a little louder, she caused him to gasp as she took him completely and fully inside her mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, and she began moving her head up and down slowly, giving light suction to it. 

He buried his fingers in her hair, tugging lightly as his hips bucked with every sensation he felt. He pushed her head down more, wanting her to speed up. She moved her head faster and he tensed against her. He moaned her name loudly, as his orgasm ripped through his body, shooting his seed into her throat. She waited till she felt his body relax, and swallowed around his tip, causing his body to spasm slightly. She sat up and grinned down at him, licking her lips. He raised an eyebrow and returned the grin, giving her a satisfied chuckle. 

"Quite the little vixen, aren't you?" he said, pulling her down onto his chest. 

"Only for you, Zen," she said seductively, kissing him. 

He chuckled again, and caused her to gasp as he flipped her on her back underneath him.

"I guess it's time for me to return the favor." 

His attention went immediately to her breasts, where the nipples were already swollen with want. He tortured each one with his teeth and tongue, causing her body to shutter and little moans to escape her. He made a small trail of marks down to the top of her skirt, and his hands disappeared under it. She gripped the bed sheet when she felt him run a finger along her panties, ever so lightly touching her. He than removed them all together, and lifted her skirt, tucking his head underneath it. She giggled at the look of his head moving under her skirt, but they soon turned to groans of pleasure when his tongue found all her sensitive spots. He ran his thumb along her clit as he delved his tongue into her, moving it in and out at a quick pace. She opened her legs more, biting on her thumb to hold in her loud moans. He flicked his tongue along the swollen nub as he pushed two fingers inside them, wiggling against her tightening muscles. She gripped the pillow under her head as he pushed his fingers in deeper and crooking them, rubbing the spot hard. She arched her back and cried his name as he quickened both his tongue and his fingers, sending her completely over the edge. Still feeling her tense, he pushed his fingers in more and more, causing her to spasm and cry out. She felt all her limbs begin to tingle, and soon she had spasm after spasm till her body was completely limp and her breath labored. 

He laughed as he pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"Was it good, baby?" he asked around a laugh, and she gave him a look that only made him laugh harder. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

She cuddle against him and sighed happily, as he ran his fingers through her now-messy hair. Kissing her head, he chuckled. 

"Thanks for all the inspiration, darling."

“Inspiration?”

“Yup. I'm supposed to have a role in a romance movie soon. Now I think I can act the part-”

She punched him, eliciting an 'oof' out of him. When he looked at her confused, she huffed, crossing her arms. “This 'inspiration'...should only be shared with me...”

He grinned, basking in her jealous look; it made him so happy when she showed her possessiveness for him.

“Alright, my princess. My romance will only and always be for you.”


End file.
